Terence's Royal Pains
by Frightfull
Summary: Up until recently Terence thought it was boredom he was going to die from  Full summery inside  BOOKVERSE
1. Bordem Epidemic

It's amazing what boredom can do to you! It's raining outside, there's nothing to do in the house and all my friends are away or to busy to go hang out so I sat down and read Gail Carson Levine's Fairy Dust and the Quest for the egg, Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand and Fairies and the Quest for Neverland and then out of a lack of something to do sat down and started this.

Despite the first chapter making it seem like it, it's not going to focus so much on Tink and Terence's relationship since Mrs. Carson made it so freaking complicated to figure it out (All we know is that Tink suddenly has a change in feelings for Terence because she was stuffed in a backpack) **Note to all who know of Tink only through movies, the original novels (written by Gail) have NOTHING to do with the movies, take place in modern day, and has its own set of fairies vastly different from the movies. The only fairies in common are Tinker Bell, Terence, Vidia, and Queen Clarion (though she's called Queen Ree) and even they are different then there movie counterparts (Terence and Queen Clarion were brunettes with brown eyes, Terence was more elfish looking and quieter, Queen Clarion was no God-like creature but an average looking fairy with a crown on her head Tink had a ponytail not a bun ect….)**

**Title: Terence's Royal Pains**

**Rating: K (about the same rating as Gail Carson Levine's Tink Novels)**

**Pairings: Only the cannon ones Tink/Terence Kyto/Vidia**

**Characters: Terence, Tinker Bell, Rani, Prilla, Vidia, Kyto, Beck, Dulcie, Moth, Mother Dove, Queen Clarion, Peter Pan, Gwendolyn, Kyto, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Royal, Clover, Trinket, Bess, Jerome, Sparky, Estella **

**Warnings: Spoilers for GCL's third book Fairies and the Quest for Neverland.**

**Summery: Terence is bored, extremely bored, but then Terence breaks his hand and he's doomed to even more boredom till a new one, a fairy prince, arrives and Queen Clarion assigns Terence to watching over him, suddenly the once bored Terence finds himself mixed up with a stubborn prince, nasty rumors, a missing lunatic fairy, blood thirsty pirates, a returning clumsy girl, and a boy who refuses to grow up. Well, at least boredom wasn't what he was going to die from anymore. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise, it belongs to Gail Carson Levine and Disney. If I did own Disney Fairies it would be called Anna's Fairies not Disney Fairies. I do however own, Royal, Clover, Sparky and Estella, Trinket belongs to my friend Danielle. **

"Fly with you Terence! Are you still with us?" Sparky asked in annoyance waving his hand over Terence's face.

He wasn't, not really anyways. He had been nodding off again! How often had he been doing that these days? Much more often then usual, he knew that for sure. Usually Terence was a bright and awake sparrow man, up before anyone else and always chipper even on dreary days, but lately things had been out of place. He'd been waking up late for his shift, had to drag his tired heavy wings out of bed to the mill and throughout the course of the day his friends would find him curled up in corners of the mill or, if during break, through out various places in Fairy Haven, asleep or half asleep and snoring.

It wasn't that Terence was staying up late as many fairies implied. He still went to bed promptly when the sun went down and slept peacefully through the night. He wasn't even tired really, he was bored. The same kind of bored Tinker Bell sometimes got, as did Beck the animal talent and Bess the art talent. The kind of bored you got when your days had been repeats of each other for so long you felt like you were just living a single day over and over and over again. Terence hadn't ever been bored before, a combination of his talent and thinking up schemes to impress Tink or have and excuse to visit her always kept hopping from place to place. But now he no longer felt the need to impress Tink because Tink had finally, a least as much as he felt she ever would, been won over. Terence didn't know what you called the kind of relationship they had with each other. Ever since the Kyto and Gwendolyn incident, when Tink had run to Terence shortly after the fairies had recaptured Kyto and Gwendolyn had been pronounced "out of death's front door" by the nursing talents and admitted she missed him when she was in Gwendolyn's backpack, the two had become more then "just friends" as Tink had clarified them just days before hand. Saying "I missed you Terence, when I was in the backpack, I missed you _a lot"_ was the closest, he knew, he was ever going to get to hearing "I love you" come from her mouth. Tinker Bell wasn't one for sentimental things or mushy romantic scenes and her statement to Terence she felt was enough to let him know her change in feelings, and it had been. Terence himself for all his chasing Tink wasn't one for sappy romances and hearing that from Tink had done the same amount of damage as saying "I love you" ever could.

Now things were different between them. No longer was there the awkwardness that rested between the two of them after Terence's wish, the recognition that one admired the other profoundly and the other did not. Sometimes Terence had felt (and believed) that Tink had merely tolerated him because she felt bad for being so rude to him when she had been arrogant of his feelings. Other times he felt Tink actually enjoyed his company, since on occasion she would grin when seeing him and would motion him over to speak to him, and on a rare occasion would laugh or dimple at something he said. Now however things between them became almost as easy and natural as breathing. Sometimes Tink would seek him out in the mill and describe to him a difficult fix she was having and asking for advice on how Pixie Dust might help her. Sometimes she would be waiting for him at the entrance of the mill when he got off his shift and asked him to fly to tea with her or go see what her friends were up too. They sat together during stories, hardly leaving each other's sides during the full moon fairy dances; occasionally they would sneak off away from the buzz of the other fairies and would go to a quiet part of Havendish stream and simply sit on the grass and talk. Often Terence still visited Tink's workshop like he always had and watched always fascinated by what she could do. The things she could fix, and the things she could create. Tink wasn't clingy or much for expressing affection, every once and a while Terence could get her to hold his hand, maybe if he was lucky there was a hug for him when she first saw him in the mornings, though not usually. However the fact that Tink sought him out, and sometimes abandoned her pots and pans that needed fixing for his company meant a lot to Terence. He wouldn't say they were really in a "relationship" but there was possibly potential to one day become so, like all this was Tink (after being betrayed so bitterly by Peter Pan) was testing the waters with him, taking things slowly and making sure she wasn't going to repeat her mistake.

But suddenly with Tink no longer a fairy out of his reach Terence had lost his usual drive and vigor to meet each day. Yesterday embarrassingly he had fallen into a half sleep while on stray dust duty and nearly fell into the pumpkin canister he had been guarding (Stray dust duty was not just to make sure no dust escaped but to make sure Vidia didn't try to come in and steal any extra.) Thankfully Jerome and shouted his name and he had jerked awake and caught himself, the Dust Talents were still laughing about it though Terence didn't really find it that funny.

Now as he looked at Sparky, Jerome and Estella staring at him from across the Dust Talent table he realized he had fallen asleep again.

"I'd fly backward if I could" he mumbled the standard apology.

"Honestly Terence" Estella shook her head in distaste "What is with you lately?"

"I'm just…..not….." he broke into a huge yawn, Jerome smiled sympathetically

"Sleeping enough?" Sparky suggested. Terence shook his head

"No I'm sleeping fine I-

"Terence!" Prilla, Pixie Hollow's first and only Mainland-blinking-clapping talent fairy, stopped by the table slamming her hands down on the table startling everyone.

When Prilla had first arrived, she hadn't know her talent, and when she tried several out they found she seemed not to have a talent, however after she was sent on Quest to save Mother Dove every one discovered her odd unique but important talent. Prilla could blink to the mainland and visit clumsy children, encouraging them to clap to show there belief in fairies, often this was the only way to save a fairy dying of disbelief and therefore was crucial to the safety to Fairy Haven. Since Terence had been one of the first to go out of his way to be friendly to Prilla and to invite her as an honorary Dust Talent after the Quest's success, Prilla seemed to deem him a friend of hers, or in reality, a close friend, since Prilla had a lot of friends. Not that Terence minded this, he liked Prilla a lot since she was funny, bouncy, acrobatic, intelligent, and always helping him with his many attempts at winning Tink.

"What is it Prilla?" Jerome asked politely reaching across the table and grabbing at an apple in a wicker basket.

"I was wondering if you were ok" Prilla said pointing at Terence "After all, I've hardly seen you in a while!"

Terence opened his mouth to explain but Prilla went on "I talked to Tink and she said you'd been sleeping a lot and that just yesterday you fell asleep when she was explaining how she mended a hole in a baking sheet Dulcie gave her."

Terence grimaced remembering the talking to about rudeness Tink had given him. Like she had any room to talk about being rude (not that he had said that out loud) "Yeah I'm just not all here right now."

"Well where are you?" Prilla asked concerned.

"I'm err…..I really don't know, I guess I'm just bored" he shrugged.

"Bored?" Estella asked with a cocky sniff "How can you be bored, you have the best talent in Fairy Haven"

"Sometimes Estella you forget how monotonous our talent can be from time to time" Jerome reminded her gently. Sparky nodded in agreement

"Every fairy and sparrow man gets bored with Fairy Dust duties once in there life."

"Well I never have" Estella scoffed.

"That's because you're odd" Sparky teased.

While Estella gave Sparky her signature glare Prilla moved in closer to Terence and spoke quietly.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" she asked. Terence nodded. "You should tell Tink that, she's getting worried."

"She told you that?" Terence asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't want to tell you because she's afraid that will make her look weak in front of you and she doesn't want that-

"I wouldn't think she was weak" Terence replied "I know Tink's not weak."

Prilla simply shrugged in reply "It's Tink" she said as if that would answer everything, and really it did. "Anyway" she added straightening herself up "I'm glad you're not sick" she snatched an apple from the basket and bit into it as she flew off "Bye Terence!"

"Fairies don't say-

"Give it a rest Estella" Sparky growled. "She can say what she wants"

"But's it so _clumsy_" Estella pursued.

"Well would you rather have her say good bye, or die of disbelief?"

That quieted her down, the answer was obvious.

Terence stood up from the table "I'll fly with you guys later ok?"

"Where are you going?" Sparky asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" smirked Jerome. "The same place he goes anytime he gets free time."

The three fairies chuckled. There might have been (at one point in time) a blush there on Terence's cheeks but now he accepted it with a shrug, it was true after all. It was very obvious where he was going.

He left his Dust Talent friends and flew down the Home-Tree till he came to Tink's Inside-a-tea-kettle workshop. Tink was inside naturally studying a copper pot with such intensity that it was hard not to laugh. Knowing how much Tink hated interruptions he closed the door quietly and took a seat at the opposite end of the room. She didn't even know he was there till she glanced up and saw him.

"Oh" she said surprised "For wings sakes Terence announce yourself next time will you?"

"You still would have been mad at me" Terence returned. Tink seemed to contemplate this for a moment then shrugged.

"What's wrong with the pot?" Terence asked "It looks fine to me."

"Yeah well that's why you're a dust talent and not a pots and pans fairy" Tink replied promptly, not unkindly, just a stated fact. Terence nodded in agreement

"I'd be a hopeless pots and pans fairy, I have no talent for repair, but what is wrong with it."

"It's a boiling pot, but Simmer a boiling talent came to me and said that this pot has simply stopped boiling water. They tried everything even got Rani to come in and try her luck but so far nothing, so they've brought it to me."

"Ahh" Terence nodded, typical Tink repairs. Stubborn pots and pans that needed Tink's gentle coaxing and a bit of her tinkering here and there to fix itself.

Normally Tinker Bell would have pointedly ignored guests that came in without a reason to be there so they would leave and she would be left alone, but with Terence things were different. She glanced up at him again, her sharp clear blue eyes meeting his dark glazed over brown ones. The corners of her mouth twitched downward subtly and her hand reached up and tugged her bangs.

"What have you been up to?" she asked him.

"Tea with the dust talents"

Tink nodded absently. "Have you been sleeping well lately Terence?" she asked. Terence heard a note of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, quite soundly"

"Hmm" Tink replied before turning back to her pot. Terence watched her as she shifted this way and that adjusting herself as to get different views of the pot. Then she would reach out and touch the pot here and there, her fingers slid across the cold metal, the glow in her hand intensifying.

After a moment she grinned, showing her dimples and made a satisfied noise in her throat.

"You found it?" Terence asked.

"Yup! This should be fairly easy." She made and un-Tink ish giggle as she went to a pile of scarp metal and began digging away. "Oh by the way, Prilla visited Gwendolyn today"

"Really?" Terence replied his interest peeking. Gwendolyn was a clumsy girl, a descendent of Wendy who had been brought by Peter Pan to Neverland to do "spring cleaning". Instead of staying with Peter like most of the girls did she flew over to Fairy Haven and had spent two weeks with them, leaving only occasionally when she felt obliged to visit Peter Pan. Many fairies hadn't liked her much; many viewed her as a danger, but in the end Gwendolyn had proved herself dust worthy by saving them from Kyto's flame and distracting him long enough to let the fairies get a collar around his neck. Tinker Bell had become especially attached to Gwendolyn over the time of her visit, which shocked everyone being as she was a descendant of Wendy whom Tink blamed all her Peter Pan troubles on. Terence had also grown a close attachment to the little girl, but it wasn't unusual for Terence, he liked making friends and always tried to see the good in everyone. He had remembered feeling so upset about Gwendolyn leaving that he had had to wipe his eyes free of tears, and had given her Pixie Dust for a journey back to Neverland if she ever wanted too. Prilla often blinked over to her and visited for a bit and would come back with news of her.

"Yes, she said Gwendolyn got honors at school for a literature project they had to do" Tink told him as she pulled out a large piece of thin iron.

"Literature?" that was a strange word to him.

"Writing, apparently she wrote a book about fairies" Tink took the metal back with her to workbench.

"Good for her" Terence replied leaning back into the chair. Tink nodded but because she was preparing to begin her work she did not reply.

"Terence come over here for a second" she said after a few last minute observations. Happy to be of service Terence flew to Tink's side, just a fairy's finger distance from her. A few months ago this would have been to close for Tink's liking, but now she actually leaned in closer to him. "Do you think you could punch that bottom in?"

"I could what?" Terence replied shocked.

"Punch it in, the bottom's too thick that's why the water can't boil, I'm going to put this there instead" she waved the sliver of iron "But I don't think I can punch that out, your stronger then me aren't you?"

Terence really honestly didn't know, he'd never punched anything before except once when he was damaging a skillet for Tink to fix and he had punched a hole in it when throwing it against a tree hadn't done this. He did a lot physical labor sure, but that was his talent and he reveled in every moment of it, Tink had to be just as strong as him he gathered, she had punched out the windows of her teapot for goodness sakes! She sat at her workbench hammering away at pots and pans and carrying around heavy things from place to place. He could see the muscle of her upper arms etched lightly though not overly obvious; just enough that when one stood as close as he was one could see it. Still he didn't want to disappoint her so he nodded.

"Yeah sure, here move to the side."

She complied easily, pulling herself up on the edge of her workbench and watched him. Terence centered himself, and lightly he skimmed the bottom of the boiling pot with his fingers seeing if he could find a weak spot. He couldn't however; unlike Tink he possessed no ability with metals.

Tink must have known what he was doing because she said in a matter of fact voice "Directly in the middle"

Nodding he found what he believed to be the center. Bracing himself he made a fist and pulled it up to poised position. Inside his head he counted to three and then as hard as he could he slammed his fist into the metal. He hard two things the screeching cracking sound as his fist forced the metal to make a huge hole on the bottom of the metal. The second sound was a loud snapping sound.

Tink leapt off the table and rushed over to the pot. "Well" she said tugging on her bangs "It not the entire bottoms but I can cut out the rest no problem."

Terence nodded numbly, trying to pay attention to her. His knuckles were searing now with pain that jolted up his arm and was coming in steady throbs. He was chewing on his lip to keep from crying.

"I appreciate your…..Why Terence what's wrong?" Tink had turned back to him and noticed his pained expression.

Terence couldn't hide his pain any longer; from the sounds of it he hadn't done a good job of hiding it to begin with. He began to shake his hand and whimpered.

"I broke my HAND!" he told her. Her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You broke it?" It was hard to tell if she was worried or amused. Terence nodded. "Here let me see it" she beckoned him to give her the hand in question. Terence thrust it at her. She took it gently tugging at her bangs and examining it. The hand was swollen, especially in the knuckle area and bruised. Tink let go of her bangs and with extreme gentleness ran her fingers over the bruises, Terence yelped and jerked his hand away from her. "Stop that!" he squealed.

"Oh for wings sakes Terence don't be such a cry baby!"

"I'm not!" he insisted "Tink I just broke my _hand!_"

"Big deal" she sniffed "I died of disbelief, come on let's get you to the clinic"

Terence assented to this and together the pair flew up into the tucked away corner of the Home Tree to the clinic. A nursing talent answered Tink's knocks and listened calmly as Tink informed her that Terence broke his hand. Terence himself was to hard concentrating on not crying again to try to speak.

"Well come on in" the nursing talent, Clover was her name, said opening the door wider and ushering them in. Tink stood to the side arms folded over her chest as Clover set Terence's hand bones saying he was lucky that the break was a clean one, and put it in a cast and sling.

"How did you break it?" the nurse asked.

"I uh punched at pot" he replied blushing.

"Why would you do that?"

"I asked him to" Tink said with a humph. "I didn't know he would _cry_"

"I didn't cry" Terence clarified "I yelped, you hurt me"

Tink shrugged haphazardly but Terence saw a flicker of guilt run across her face and immediately he dropped the subject.

"Well you keep that on for a while and you should be fine in a few days, as a dust talent your body seems to heal quickly" the nurse instructed "But I'm afraid no work for a while."

Terence sighed "I expected as much" _I was already bored before, now it seems I'm going to die of boredom. _

Clover released them then and Tink offered to fly with him to his room. The flight was taken in silence. When Terence and Tink landed on the branch in front of his door Tink turned toward him.

"I'd fly backward if I could about calling you a crybaby" she said suddenly "I should have been grateful you attempted that request at all."

"Its ok" Terence smiled gratified that she had apologized to him, something Tink didn't make a habit of doing.

Tink smiled back "I'll go tell the other Dust talent's you'll be out for-

"Tink! Terence!" Beck, Fairy Haven's foremost animal talent waved to them from the edge of the branch hallway.

Annoyed that she had been interrupted Tink tugged on her bangs "What is it Beck?"

"Did you hear? A new one's on its way! Prilla said it just landed on Neverland's shores."

"A new one?" Tink's agitation faded immediately and she turned excitedly to Terence "Let's go!"

"Alright" Terence agreed, his own excitement rising in his chest. New ones were always a cause of joy and hope in every fairy. Joy at a new member of fairy's society and hope that it was one of there own.

"Well then come on!" Beck called.

"We're coming!" Tink shouted back. Had this been Prilla he was with, or Bess, or Beck or even Dulcie it wouldn't have surprised Terence that he suddenly found his hand clasped firmly in another slenderer hand, but it wasn't those fairies it was Tink and this action did surprise him, but after the initial shock wave crashed over him and faded he decided to enjoy this rare moment and made his own hand clasp around her tiny one.

He hoped this new one would be the end of his stretch of boredom, and the start of perhaps a new phase in his confusing complicated relationship with Tink.


	2. The Arrival of Royal

**Chapter 2: The Arrival of Royal**

The new one had come to Fairy Haven in typical fashion. Bouncing around from tree to tree in Neverland trying to reach it's soon to be home. Mother Dove was aware the moment it touched shore and told Beck to spread the news. So by the time the laugh arrived in the center of pebbled courtyard almost two dozen fairies were waiting for it.

Among them Terence spied a few of his friends. Moth, Fairy Haven's brightest light talent, Bess the island's foremost painter, Rani the most ardent of the water talents, Prilla, and Dulcie, Fairy Haven's most celebrated baking talent. When they spotted him they'd nod there head in recognition but the rising excitement and the push and shove actions of the other fairies prevented a real conversation between any of them. Tinker Bell pulled Terence near the front of the crowed, always wanting to be right there on the spot if the new one was a pots and pans talent like her.

When the laugh landed it was hard to see. If you didn't know what you were looking for then it was impossible, and even someone as experienced at spotting them as Terence had to narrow there eyes to make out the light shimmer in the air the soft shaky outline of something shivering in the space, waiting patiently. Finally the laugh condensed, starting almost to take shape. Then there was a light explosion and there in the middle of the gathered crowd sat the new sparrow man, the leftover fragments of laughter swirling around him and becoming his arrival garment.

At first glance he would look no different then the other fairies and sparrow men, about five inches tall, everything where it was supposed to be. He had crazy black curls that flopped in front of his eyes that he kept trying to push to the side with a mildly annoyed expression. His skin was olive brown colored, his eyes were emerald green, he was on the scrawny side but it was sure to change as he got older.

But after looking at him for some time they all silently agreed there was something different about this sparrow man. Something in his aura, in the way he sat, the way he looked at them. Something dignified and honorable and respect-worthy shone in his bright eyes. The fairies noticed it, and it unnerved them. Still they weren't going to let there unexplainable fear stop them from proper etiquette in welcoming new ones. A dust talent, Sparky, flew forward with a small teacup filled to the brim with dust, and poured it ceremoniously over the new one, who looked up at it in fascination and held his hands, palms up toward the sky, and let if fall into them. As soon as the dust settled on the sparrow man his glow light flickered to life, fairies and sparrow men alike glowed lemon yellow edged in gold.

The others gathered, waiting, leaned forward eager, and nervous. This was the part where the new one would announce his name and talent. The Announcement they called it. It always gave Terence the chills.

Finally the sparrow man's brain, which up until then would still have been misty, cleared up and he stood cautiously, testing his new legs. There was a slight wobble but it didn't last long and he could stand just as well as the others.

"Fly with you" he spoke at last. His voice was bright, and youthful and jaunty. "My name is Royal and I'm a Royalty Talent"

There was another moment of silence as the fairies and sparrow men took in the impact of his announcement. A Royalty Talent, a Prince then. That was a first, no one had ever heard of a male royalty talent. Always, always it had been females ruling Pixie Hollow. How very odd for this young one to be male _and_ a royalty talent.

The first one to recover from the shock was Prilla, who actually hadn't been shocked at all but had been on the mainland visiting a clumsy girl waiting in a hospital room to see her new baby brother. When she saw Royal standing in front of her she grinned.

"Hi!" she called cheerfully moving forward and offering her hand to Royal. Fairies didn't normally shake hands, only when sealing deals, so Royal had to look at Prilla's chubby little hand in confusion for a moment before taking it and allowing it to be pumped up and down vigorously. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Prilla Fairy Haven's first and only Mainland-blinking-clapping talent!"

Royal drew a blank "A whatcha-hoda-macallet-

"Talent? Oh dear me you'll have to explain it to him Prilla." Rani laughed out, her eyes already watering up with tears of happiness over a new one. She pulled out a leafkercheif from one of her many pockets and blew her nose. As a water fairy Rani tended to cry easily, sweat often, and her nose tended to run, the reason why it was almost always red.

Prilla's smiled faltered, disappointed that he didn't know her talent like he probably did most other talents, but quickly recovered herself. "A mainland-blinking-clapping talent. I can blink over to the mainland and visit clumsy children; I encourage children to clap to show they believe in fairies so that we won't die of disbelief."

"Ahh" Royal nodded "I see" though he still looked a tad confused.

"You know" Tink whispered to Terence "If he's a prince something's going to have to be done about that hair."

"But he does have that princely aurora don't you think?" A sewing talent beside them added. Soon other fairies quipped in.

"Such fascinating eyes"

"What huge wings"

"He looks much older then most youngsters."

The others all murmured in agreement. Unsure of what to do next the fairies all stood and exchanged awkward looks. Usually a fairy or sparrow man of the same talent as the new one would come forward and take the new one on a tour of the Haven and to meet Mother Dove and get them settled in. However the only other royalty talent was Queen Clarion and she wasn't among them.

Finally tired of being forced to stand still Tink stepped forward, pulling Terence along with her, much to his disappointment and dismay for he didn't much want to get involved.

"Fly with you child, I'm Tinker Bell though almost everyone calls me Tink, I'm a pots and pans fairy and this-

"I'm Terence" Terence interjected not about to let Tink introduce him when he was perfectly capable of doing it. "Everyone just calls me….Terence actually. I'm a Fairy Dust talent."

Tink shot him a look but continued "Welcome to Fairy Haven, were glad to have you."

Terence and Prilla who was hovering close to the prince nodded there agreement.

"Would you like us to take you to-

She was once again interrupted, this time by a whirlwind of purple. Vidia, Fairy Haven's fastest Fast Flyer, and rudest fairy alive landed in there midst. Her face was a tad bit flushed, suggesting she had been flying at a high speed for a long period of time.

Up until recently Vidia had lived by herself in a room in the Sour Plum tree, reveling in her solitude. And then Vidia had made an acquaintance of the dragon Kyto when he had been set free and somehow through complex unexplainable events she'd ended up falling in love with him, and he with her. So now she lived with him in his fairy crafted cage a ways away from Fairy Haven. She still came to receive her dust every morning and sometimes during full fairy moon dances she'd show up in there midst. However Vidia was becoming more and more of a rare site. Not that anyone much minded, no one, other the Prilla, really liked Vidia. Terence might have liked her; he did respect her, if she hadn't tried to steal fairy dust once and plucked living feathers from Mother Dove. Now though he didn't completely loath her very existence like Tink did, she wasn't his favorite by far.

Still he smiled at her "Fly with you Vidia."

"Fly with you Terence dearie" she spoke in her usual sugary voice. She then turned to Royal "And fly with you sunshine, I'm Vidia Fairy Haven's fastest fairy, who are you?"

"Umm Royal"

"Mmm and your talent?" Vidia arched a sharp black eyebrow. Her brown eyes giving him the once over, sizing him up.

"Royalty" he answered promptly. Terence spied the corners of her mouth twitch. Surprise sparked in her eyes and in her glow.

"You don't say" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well actually I did" Royal corrected.

"Obviously sweet your not very smart." She sneered.

"Vidia" Tink warned.

"What dearest? I'm simply stating a fact." She snickered. Vidia then looked over at Terence and said in a faux whisper.

"Actually I'm a little upset"

"Well that's unlike you" Terence replied with same suave fake concern that Vidia was a master at.

"I know" Vidia nodded "but you see I flew all the way over here hoping the arrival would be a fast flyer so I could you know race them, and Neverland was NOT in a small mood today."

Terence had to admit he felt a little bit of pity for Vidia. When Neverland wasn't in a small mood it could take forever to fly through, even for a fast flyer. "I'd fly backward if I could Vidia for this arrival wasting your time." He replied.

Vidia nodded gravely as if his apology was enough to make up for all she had to go through. Though it wasn't at all, seeing the hurt face on the young Prince at being called a "waste of time" was what she had wanted. Revenge for having her fly all the way over here and disappointing her.

"Oh Vidia" Moth snapped, seeing Royal's upset face "Go ruin someone else's first day."

"Ruin?" Vidia said "Really sugarplum I'm not here on the intent on ruining his day" she hadn't been either. Vidia wouldn't stoop that low…..ever. "See I'll make it up to him" she looked back over at Royal "Dearie avoid the sour plum tree, the fruit from it is the most sour food you ever did taste, your face will be puckered for days."

She was educating him, doing him a favor, how very un-Vidia like. But Terence had learned to expect anything and everything from the fast flyer.

Tink on the other hand had not. She tugged on Terence's sleeve and he bent down she whispered "Is she helping him?"

"Yeah from the sounds of it" Terence replied. Tink's jaw nearly fell off her head. "But why?"

Terence shrugged "Maybe being with Kyto has changed her" he didn't believe that for an instant. Tink blinked up at him, still not comprehending so Terence clarified "Love can make you change significantly"

Tink humphed and pulled away from him mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "Well it hasn't changed me"

"Well dearies seeing as…oh Terence sweet what happened to your hand?" Vidia pointed at the sling.

"I was wondering the same thing" Moth added.

"There's something wrong with his hand?" Royal asked flying in closer to get a good look. Around the gathered crowd fairies became to whisper amongst each other. Terence blushed so hard his glow turned orange.

"I broke it" he replied.

"Well that is obvious" sniffed Vidia "But _how _that is the question."

"He punched the copper bottom out of a pot" Tink returned flatly.

"He what?" Prilla cried.

"I asked him to punch the bottom out of a pot and he broke his hand." Tink shrugged. "He'll be fine in a few days."

Vidia sighed, rolled her brown eyes and shook her head "Really am I the only intelligent one around here?" without waiting for an answer she zipped off in the direction of Kyto's cage, turning her head over her shoulder she called "Fly with you sweeties! Till next time."

"Hopefully" Moth mumbled "Next time will be a far ways-

"Off. Now, now Moth you mustn't forget what Vidia did for Fairy Haven." Rani reprimanded the light talent as she stuffed her leafkercheif back in one of her many pockets. Moth's only reply was another mumble.

Laughing Prilla looked back over at Royal "That's Moth, she's our brightest light talent, she can light all of Home Tree by herself! She's our chorographer for light shows and often its star."

"She's also in charge of training the fireflies" Tink added.

"And the one with all the pockets, that's Rani, she's a water fairy, hence all the crying" Terence pointed at his water talent friend.

"She doesn't have wings" Royal noticed. Rani gave a wet watery smile.

"Yes, I cut them off a while ago to save Mother Dove, I don't mind though, now I can swim!"

"But how do you get around?" Royal asked.

Instead of answering Rani put two fingers in her mouth and blew a sharp high pitched whistle. A moment later there was the sound of wings fluttering and a dove landed in there midst. The fairies all drew back to give him room. Rani ran to the dove and threw her arms around him in a hug "This is Brother Dove" she told Royal "He flies me around anywhere I can't get to by walking"

Royal nodded solemnly taking this all in. Another fairy, Bess, stepped forward, at her side was another art talent, Trinket, who specialized in making jewelry as well as painting.

"Fly with you Royal" Bess greeted him in her usual chipper voice "I'm Bess, an art talent. I paint all of the portraits of Mother Dove for the Molt celebrations." She nudged Trinket forward.

Trinket just stared at Royal for a very long time. This wasn't out of the ordinary for Trinket. Everyone was sure the hurricane that had blown her out to sea and almost drowned her (Somehow she got a turtle to let her sit on his back and he took her back to Neverland, or so the story goes) the art fairy was a little crazy. However with another nudge from Bess, Trinket seemed to come awake and she began to speak.

"I'm Trinket, another art talent, I make jewelry mostly" she shrugged. Bess sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm Beck" Beck told him "I'm an animal talent. I take care of Mother Dove. She'll be so glad to see you"

At the mention of Mother Dove, Royal's face phased from the startle of meeting so many fairies at once to one of utter peace and happiness. He wasn't the only one, many fairies, including Tink got dreamy expressions.

"And I'm Dulcie" the baker said, on her arm hung a basket, and something delicious (or at least gave off a delicious smell) was in that basket. Royal must have smelled it too because his stomach growled loud enough for everyone to hear. Dulcie laughed as Royal blushed and dug in her basket and pulled out a blueberry muffin. Royal took it gratefully and bit into it savoring the taste.

There was a collective silence as Royal ate his muffin, then when he had swallowed the last bite, Tink pulling on her bangs for she was beginning to feel she had wasted enough time said "Come Royal I'll take you to Queen Ree."

He nodded, his glow intensifying. But as Tink offered him her hand another regal voice intervened.

"No need Tinker Bell, I'm already here." And Queen Clarion landed among the fairies midst. Fairies didn't bow or curtsy, not ever, except for Prilla, so of coerce there was none of that, just respectful looks from her subjects. Queen Ree gave them all a gracious smile quickly before addressing Royal. "Come on Royal, I'll take you to see Mother Dove, Terence Beck you two will come with us, everyone else may return to your tasks that I'm sure your just itching to finish."


	3. Mother Dove

**Chapter 3: Mother Dove**

The flight to Mother Dove's nest was taken mostly in silence on Terence's part. In front of him Queen Ree and Royal were speaking in low tones about rules and regulation and such. Beck flew at his side and occasionally would inquire if Terence's hand was ok, to which he would nod in reply. As a Dust talent Terence was especially close to Mother Dove and the chance of seeing her always gave him this solemn feeling. He wondered what Mother Dove would say when he saw his arm in a sling and his hand in a cast. He smiled imagining the coos she spoke in and the way she said his name. They way she peeped the T at the beginning and rolled the R and trilled over the E's and C's. He got shivers just thinking about it.

"Terence come up here for a moment" Queen Ree had motioned for him to join her and Royal.

"Yes?" Terence asked falling into wing with the royals.

"Do I understand correctly that you broke your hand punching something for Tink?"

"Yes, the bottom of a copper pot" Terence wondered how Ree had learned of this misfortune. Queen Ree shook her head, then reached up and touched her crown. It was her second best crown; her best crown had been blown off while she had been trying to bring a wand to Fairy Haven. "I see" was her only reply. Terence waited for a while but she said no more and he dropped back to Beck's side again.

Mother Dove was waiting, obviously. She knew a new one had been on its way, and seeing as she could never leave her nest she had no choice but to wait for the new one to be brought to her. Mother Dove's egg, a pale sky blue one with speckles of white, was Neverland's source of magic. It was because of this egg that nothing in Neverland ever grew old and why Neverland never had winter or fall. Mother Dove herself was a wise old bird with magical shimmering feathers. Every year she molted these feathers and the feathers were gathered up taken to the mill and ground into Pixie Dust.

All of this was done by the Dust talents. They were in charge of picking up the feathers after the molt and putting them in gunny sacks. Then they took them down to the mill and separated them into neck, wing, and belly feathers. Then after that for about two or three months the Dust Talents were working there hardest, making the feather into the dust. To make a perfect batch of Pixie Dust, they had to grind the feathers up in certain proportions that would drive fairies and sparrow men from other talents crazy, but came oh so naturally to Dust talents. After the dust was created it was stored in giant pumpkin canisters. After all the feathers were grinded the Dust talents had two other jobs they were responsible for, distributing and guarding the dust. Fairies needed a teacup full of dust (not a particle more not a particle less as the dust talents said) to fly and do magic. With out the dust the fairies could only fly only a few feet, and could not perform the simplest of spells, but with magic they could fly as far and as long as they liked and could do simple astounding magic. Because of this fairies sometimes got greedy and attempted to take more then there fair share, believing they can do better magic with more dust. Terence and the other dust talents were charged with keeping watch over the dust to make sure no one ever snuck any. As well as making sure none of the dust blew away.

As soon as Mother Dove saw them she began to coo soothingly and fluffed up her feathers. Queen Ree paused for a moment letting Royal take in Mother Dove and collect his thoughts before meeting her. Terence and Beck however didn't even pause they just moved around the two and landed, Beck on the side of the nest, Terence on Mother Dove's back. Usually it would have been the other way around, Beck on Mother Dove and Terence on the nest, but Beck had decided to let Terence take the coveted space out of an act of kindness.

Mother Dove wanted to greet them but she was also intent on watching the new one, so she simply made a short string of coos to let them know she was glad to see them. Terence content to spend the day on her back stood on his toes and laid his arms on the top of her head and rested his chin on his good arm, also watching the youngster. Despite what many thought this didn't bother Mother Dove in the least, all fairies never weighed no more then a small gathered bit of dandelion fluff. Mother Dove hardly felt Terence on her.

Royal was busy staring at Mother Dove with wide, wide curious green eyes. His face was very solemn but also at peace. There was no wanting no disappointment, there never was when meeting Mother Dove. For fairies Mother Dove was like the cottage you always wanted but never knew you did until you saw it, and then realized that this was what you had been searching for all along. She was there home, more then Neverland, more then Fairy Haven even. Mother Dove was where they truly belonged.

While watching the scene folding out in front of him Terence remembered the first time he had met Mother Dove. It was shortly after he had arrived, Jerome had taken him to the old hawthorn tree where Mother Dove sat and had landed above Mother Dove to let Terence collect himself. He remembered seeing her and wondering if she'd like him. He had been nervous because never had he wanted anyone to like him so much as he wanted Mother Dove to like him and he was sure that because of this she was sure not to like him. And then when Jerome had brought him down to meet her, how quickly his emotions had changed when his eyes met hers and she cooed his name "Terence….You are as talented as neck feathers are powerful, as gentle as wing feathers, Fairy Haven is lucky to have you among us." And then she had fed him a strawberry cake and let him fall asleep under her wing, she had even shown him her egg, something she didn't usually do with new ones. Ever since then Terence had esteemed Mother Dove more then anyone, even Tink, in Fairy Haven.

Now with Terence and Beck observing Royal and Ree flew forward to Mother Dove who was still waiting patiently for Royal to be ready. When they finally were close enough to her for conversation to ensue she spoke "Royal" there she rolled his R, trilled his O and A and peeped his L "I'm so very glad you have come, you are brave, passionate and just." She ended her short speech with a coo. Royal's face lit up with happiness and he stuttered out

"I'm glad to be here Mother Dove."

Terence shifted his head so his left cheek was on his arm and he closed his eyes.

"Mother Dove" Beck was saying "Do you know why Royal is a royalty talent, even though he's male?"

"No I do not my dear" Mother Dove said. "Neverland does what it pleases, for whatever reason it's let a male royalty talent come among us. I'm quite glad it did."

"So am I" agreed Queen Clarion. "Terence I hope your not falling asleep."

Terence opened his eyes and shook his head.

"Beck, I do believe Dulcie gave me a piece of Blueberry pie, will you hand the leftovers to me?"

Terence watched with mild envy as Mother Dove fed Royal, bite by bite the blueberry pie slice till Royal was full. Then Mother Dove spoke for the first time to Terence.

"You broke your arm Terence" she observed.

"Yes, I was helping Tink; she wanted me to…"

"Punch to bottom out of a copper pot" Royal finished. Terence blushed a bit embarrassed at what Mother Dove might think.

"That was nice of you Terence, but I do believe it has cost you, your talent for a few days."

"Yes"

Mother Dove tutted in sympathy, Beck hugging her knees close to her body she asked "What is he going to do then Mother Dove?" the thought of not being able to talk to animals and watch Mother Dove for a few days made her shiver in fear.

"Well" Mother Dove thought "He could stay here with me if he so desired"

"I'd like that very much!" Terence quipped. Beck smiled, happy at the idea of having Terence as a temporary companion. Queen Ree cleared her throat.

"Actually I have another idea Mother Dove I wish to discuss with you."

"Yes dear?"

Queen Ree, who had landed on the other side of Mother Dove's nest, motioned to Royal now admiring the leaves up above them.

"It's about Royal, see he's young and from our conversation I gather very rambunctious, you know how new royalty ones can get."

Mother Dove cooed in response.

"Well I'm thinking that he's going to need someone to watch over him, reign in all of his extra energy and channel it into his talent."

"Yes?"

"As you know I certainly can't do it, with all the appointments and meetings I always tend to have, I simply won't have enough time to teach a youngster like him."

As if out to prove her point, there was a ruffling noise and the group looked up to see Royal struggling to free himself from a branch that had snagged a corner of his arrival garment, he face was twisted into frustration. Terence sighed and left Mother Dove's back and came to the little prince.

"Here stop wriggling." He reached out with his good hand and grabbed the sparrow man's arrival garment. Quick as a wink he snapped the branch down and freed Royal who quickly flew away from the cursed branch to the safety of behind Queen Ree. Terence returned to his spot on Mother Dove's back.

"I think someone with lots of patience, someone who's very gentle."

"I see" Mother Dove paused to let out a series of coos then she spoke "Yes Queen Ree I think that's a good idea indeed."

"Terence" Queen Ree spoke.

"Yes?"

"You're doing what?" Tink asked, hands on her hips. Beside her Rani looked shocked, a tear trickled down her cheek.

"I'm watching Royal for a few weeks" he explained. As he spoke Royal was studying Tink's tools, his face serious. He reached for an axle but Terence grabbed his hand and put it by Royal's side. "No don't touch that. It's not yours."

Royal made a face at Terence and muttered something under his breath but moved on. Tink and Rani watched him.

"So you're babysitting?" Tink asked. Terence shook his head.

"No, I'm supposed to be teaching him."

"But-

"Why?" Rani asked.

"Queen Ree doesn't have the time." Terence shrugged. "And I can't work in the mill so-Royal no!" Terence flew over and snatched Tink's hammer from Royal "Don't touch that! You could hurt yourself if you don't know what your doing!"

"But I do know what I'm doing" Royal sniffed "Your being a bossy boot." He traipsed off to find more trouble. Tink shook her head.

"He needs discipline classes if you ask-

"Me? I regret to say I agree" Rani blew her nose.

"He just needs a good role model" Terence insisted. The two girls did not look convinced. Royal flew over to Terence's side and tugged on his sleeve, his anger clearly forgotten. "Terence can we go visit Prilla again?" he asked.

"Prilla?"

"Yeah" Royal nodded enthusiastically "I want to learn more about her talent!"

"Well I guess we still have time before dinner." Starting to shoo Royal out of Tink's workshop he looked over his shoulder at Tink and Rani.

"We'll fly with you two later!"

"Be careful Terence" Tink said crossly "You already broke one hand helping someone else with there talent, I don't want you breaking-

"Another. Neither do I." Rani finished.

"Don't worry" Royal called back "I'll take care of him!"

Tink heaved a sigh and tugged on her blonde bangs "That's what I'm afraid of"


	4. Settling In

**Chapter 3: Settling In **

"And this, Royal, is the directory. Here they put your name, talent, and room. They also have your workshop here if you have one. See here's your name." Terence pointed at the small inscription and read clearly "Royal, Royalty, North branch 1B" he turned to see the youngster's face. Only he found that Royal was no where NEAR him. Instead the little sparrow man was on the clear other end of the shiny lobby, jumping up and down wildly. Flailing his arms and dancing about on his feet in front of the carpenter talent Oak.

"Is he dancing for Oak?" Jerome asked kindly coming down from the grand staircase. Usually the staircase was used only by fairies with wings to wet to fly. In fact the staircase ended at the second floor and was replaced with ladders from fairies to climb if they had too. So it struck Terence as odd that his friend was strolling down the steps till he spied the sparrow man's sopping wet wings.

"No" Terence sighed "Well maybe, I don't know." He shoved his hand in the pocket of his tunic. Jerome smiled sympathetically.

"Hard work huh?" he said. Terence nodded. "Remember that the next time you say Estella was to rough on you when you were learning" he gave his friend a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder before moving towards the exit.

"What happened to your wings?" Terence asked. Jerome laughed.

"Wing washing" he told him.

"Ahh" that made sense, fairies needed a good wing washing about once a month. Terence was due for one soon.

But not today, today he had to watch Royal. He flew over to where Royal was still performing his dramatic dance type thing for Oak. If it was a dance it was completely wasted on the carpenter. Oak was a blind sparrow man. The hurricane had blinded him and had left his condition unsure for weeks after. When the nurses finally assured Queen Ree he'd survive they'd had to break the news to him he'd never see again, and therefore never perform his talent. Oak had taken it pretty well all things considering. Now-a-days he spent almost all his time with the nurses in the clinic where they could assist him at all times. However sometimes he snuck away and spent a few minutes out in Fairy Haven without there constant nagging, Terence often spied him walking the length of Havendish Stream while he was working his shifts. Now as Royal leapt from foot to foot, Oak cocked his head this way and that, his expression amused. As Terence approached he heard that Royal was actually speaking.

"And then I went and saw Prilla again! Boy is she nice! I like her A LOT! I wish _she_ was my teacher, not that meanie Terence! Well any way we saw her and-

"Wait a second there child" Oak chuckled "What do you mean Terence is mean?"

Royal stuck out his lip and stopped dancing. Obviously he had to think about his answer.

"Yes Royal, I'm dying to know why I'm so unbearably cruel." Terence teased landing at his side. Oak obviously recognized the voice, his face lit up.

"You don't let me _do_ anything" Royal replied finally.

"Not true. I took you to visit Prilla, and Tink's workshop, you got to see Moth and the other light talents practice and Bess showed you how she paints portraits."

"Yeah but when we visited Prilla, you kept telling me to stop talking and-

"You were interrupting Prilla's story"

"Yeah well I had a lot of questions!"

"You wait till the story is over to ask them"

"And then with Tink you kept taking the tools out of my hands!"

"You could have hurt yourself!"

"Could not!"

"Could too!"

"Anyway, you stopped me from practicing with Moth and wouldn't let me attempt painting!"

"Royal those things require TALENT! You're not a light talent and you're not an art talent! You're a royalty talent, you have to royal things."

"And what's that?" Royal demanded.

Terence opened his mouth but stopped himself. What were royal talent things? What did they do? They had meetings and appointments and gave out speeches and such but was that it? How was one supposed to practice that?

Thankfully someone had interrupted the conversation. "That's a very good question Royal." Queen Ree ambled up next to Oak; she put her hand out and rested it on Oak's shoulder. "What does it mean to be a royalty talent?" She arched her eyebrow at Royal.

"We have to understand everyone's talent, know how they affect the Haven and the benefit they give the fairy community as a whole. We also need to know how to keep the balance in Fairy Haven and how to resolve fairy disputes and problems."

"Very good" Queen Ree nodded affectionately. She turned to Terence. "Are we having a problem here?"

"Uhh no" Terence mumbled shaking his head "Just a misunderstanding"

Queen Clarion nodded and then looked back over at Royal "Royal, you need to listen to Terence, he only has your best interest in mind."

Royal cast his eyes down at his feet which scuffed the ground as he blushed.

"You understand Royal?"

Royal nodded his head.

"Royal, tell me, no promise me you'll listen to Terence."

"I promise to listen to Terence."

"Good" Ree smiled; pleased the problem was resolved so simply. "Now Oak, the nurses are going absolutely nuts not knowing where you are. Here I'll escort you back."

"Yes Queen Ree" Oak assented. The pair waved as they flew off in the direction of the clinic.

"Now, before you ran off I was trying to show you, your room" Terence told Royal, trying to regain his calm. Ok so Royal had gotten under his skin a little, but he was only a youngster. He had boundless energy and just needed to find a way to spend it productively. "Why don't I show it to you, and then we can go see if Prilla wants to play hide and seek or something."

At the mention of Prilla, Royal's eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically.

Terence led the way up the first branch at the top of Home Tree. He found Royal's room and opened the door for him, ushering him in.

Royal's room was HUGE! At least twice the size of Terence's room! It was twelve inches in height! The floor was hard maple wood, cut and polished to perfection. The walls were made of never pearl found during many of the exploring to find metal. On the other end of the room there was a huge window that spread nine inches with a built in seat. Never gold framed it. The bed was made from daisy stems with a lily canopy. The sheets were made of lily petals as well and the pillows were made from tiger lily petals. The dresser and night table were carved from maple as well. The night table had a mirror, and a seashell for washing his face in the morning. There was also a couch carved from maple with lily cushioning. There was also a chess table, an assortment of combs, brushes, facecloths, soaps, and other sanitary products, as well as books on a book shelf, a closet chocked full of beautifully crafted tunics and ruffle collars and jackets and vest and pants and boots. Terence stepped in and felt out of place. Him with this acorn hat, and dirty worn tunic and green oak leaf frock coat and messy scuffed up, hole-y work shoes. He hadn't washes his hair in a week (fairies normally didn't have to very often) and his was that dirt under his fingernails?

However Royal seemed to fit in just fine, just like he was meant to be here, like it was built for him and him alone. Obviously it had been built for Royal. The décor-talent fairies had spent the entire afternoon slaving away in here trying to get the room perfect for Royal. It apparently worked. Royal was impressed and pleased with everything he saw. He and Terence went over everything before Royal turned to Terence and asked. "Does your room look like this?"

Terence tried not to frown. Terence's room looked nothing like this at all. Terence's room was only eight inches high and about nine inches wide. His bed was made from iris stems, and his canopy was made of tree bark. He had simple wood floors and copper walls. All around his room were shelves that the décor talent fairies had shoved full of knick-knacks so that Terence's room would stay dusty. His closet didn't have nearly as much in the way of clothes as Royal did, and his night-table only had one comb, two face clothes and one soap stone. It was a very simple room and Terence liked it. He liked simple things; he _was _a simple sparrow man.

"My room is perfect for me" he finally said "Like your room is perfect for you."

"Huh" was all Royal replied with. He looked around his room once more before heading for the door. "Come on Terry! Let's go play with Prilla!"

"Terry?" Terence mumbled in confusion. "Since when was I Terry?"

Tink found Terence sitting his head leaned back on the trunk of a tree watching Royal flit this way and that looking for….something.

"What did Royal lose?" Tink asked as she sat down by Terence. The sparrow man shook his head.

"He didn't lose anything. He's playing hide and go seek with Prilla."

"Oh" Tink chuckled. Youngsters were always playing games like that. Peter used to play a lot to with the Lost Boys.

_Peter_, the name still made her heart pang. She knew that would always do that. She'd never be able to completely get over that mischievous boy. But at least she had Terence. Sweet, steady, straightforward Terence. With Terence there was no guessing games, is he into me is he not. No sudden change in behavior or mood. Terence was Terence all the time. She could depend, _always_, on Terence.

"How's your hand?" she asked pointing at the cast. Terence smiled half heartedly.

"It's alright."

"I see" she frowned and tugged on her bangs not really knowing what else to say. In the end she didn't need to say anything. Royal found Prilla hiding in the back of a tree knothole and the game of hide and seek turned into a game of catch me if you can. Terence and Tink watched as the two fairies squealing with laughter darted this way and that trying to get away from each other. Finally Terence looked over at her.

"Tink" he said.

"Hmm?" she asked.

He just stared at her for a long time, and then shook his head "Never mind" he looked back at the fairies. Tink shrugged and rested her head on Terence's shoulder.

They had been sitting like that. Staring those rambunctious fairies when Moth landed in there midst looking grave.

"Mother Dove's called a meeting" she said somberly. Prilla and Royal stopped playing.

_Uh-oh _Tink thought _this can't be good. _

"What about?" Royal asked. Moth's eyes flickered over to him.

"It's Trinket, she's disappeared."

There were gasps all around. _Trinket? _Tink thought. Sure Trinket was little…off, but she was still not a complete moron, she wouldn't have left Fairy Haven.

"That's not all."

The others strained there ears, even the air seemed to hold its breath.

"Gwendolyn's back as well" 


End file.
